staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Lutego 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Sydney (8) - serial komediowy, USA 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Wombelki - serial animowany, Kanada 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy a dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Randall i duch Hopkirka (7,8) - serial krymin., W. Bryt. 11.40 Europa regionów - magazyn 12.00 Wiadamaści 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Horyzonty 12.45 Klan (312) - telenowela, Polska 13.10 Taksówka Jedynki - program rozrywkowy 13.20 Szalane sparty (2/8) - serial dok., W. Bryt 13.35 Ambulatorium - magazyn medyczny 13.40 Tajemnice zdrowia i urody J. Collins (3) - prog. porad. 13.50 Ambulatorium - magazyn medyczny 13.55 Medycyna 2000. Tajemnice i cuda (2-ost.) - film dok. 14.20 Tajemnice zdrowia i urody J. Collins (4) - prog. porad. 14.25 Ambulatorium - magazyn medyczny 14.30 Tajemnice zdrowia i urody J. Collins (5) - prog. porad. 14.35 Ambulatorium - magazyn medyczny 14.40 Tajemnice zdrowia i urody J. Collins (6) - prog. porad. 14.45 Susanne (6) - kurs języka niemieckiego. (stereo) 15.00 Wiadamości 15.10 U progu... Polak katolik? 15.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Zapomniana rocznica - prog. public. 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.25 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka ta melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1069) - telenowela, USA 18.30 Credo 2000: Przymierze na Synaju - magazyn 19.00 Wieczorynka: Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Nash Bridges (75) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera - magazyn reporterów 21.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 W chłodnym świetle dnia - thriller, W. Bryt. 0.40 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Zapomniana rocznica - prog. public. 1.05 MdM - program rozrywkawy 1.35 Róg Wolskiego - magazyn łowiecki 1.55 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajawy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (59) - serial obycz., USA 9.00 Czarne chmury (4/10) - serial przygodowy, Polska 9.55 Po prostu żyć - magazyn 10.25 Na pełnym morzu (41,42) - serial obycz., Szwecja 11.45 Jubileusz - Cepelia 12.00 Tele Eko - magazyn 12.25 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia (15) - serial dok. 12.50 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.10 Jubileusz Ryszarda Poznakowskiego. - prog. artyst. 14.05 Anatol (3/26) - serial anim. 14.30 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 15.00 W labiryncie (92/120) - serial obycz., Polska 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastalatków - czyli Światowid - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (97) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 Usprawiedliwieni przed panem - program ekumeniczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Święta wojna (4) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.25 Kocham kino - magazyn filmowy 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkamania 21.35 Z archiwum X (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.25 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.00 Ekstradycja 3 (3/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 23.55 Mieszane uczucia - program publicystyczny 0.50 Kochana mamusia - dramat obycz., W. Bryt. 2.20 Zakańczenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą (49) - serialkomediowy 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Batman dwadzieścia lat później (7) - serial animowany 8.00 Voftron (10) - serial animowany 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (50) - serial obyczajowy 9.00 Tato, co Ty na to (6) - serial komediowy 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (29) - telenowela 10.30 Luz Maria (60) - telenowela 11.30 Powrót Supermana (76) - serial przygodowy 12.30 Disco Polo Live (208) - program muzyczny 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (26) - serial komediowy 14.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Faceci w czerni (6)- serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Renegat (92) - serial sensacyjny 16.45 Alvaro (61) - telenowela 17.45 Luz Maria (61) - telenowela 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (30) - telenowela 20.00 V.I.P. (18) - serial sensacyjny 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Ostry dyżur (103) - serial obyczajowy 21.55 System (8) - serial sensacyjny 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Kurier sensacji - magazyn reporterów 0.00 Super Express TV 0.20 Nadine - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1987 1.45 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko: "Nowy dodatek" - serial młodzieżowy prod. USA 7.30 Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki (21/26): "Fantastyczna podróż wiewiórek", "Śpiąca królewna Brittany" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Integracja 8.45 Ta jest temat - reportaż 9.00 Niezapomniany (85/236) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 9.30 Niezapomniany (86/236) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 Laboratorium - program edukacyjny 11.20 Mickiewicz dla dorosłych 11.30 Z lamusa techniki: "Narodziny kolei" - program edukacyjny 11.45 Rap na drodze: "Rowery" - program edukacyjny 12.00 Edukacja nowego wieku: "Edukacja planetarna" - program edukacyjny 12.30 Klub Filipa: "Wybór szkoły" - program dla młodzieży (powt.) 13.00 Partrety miast: "Strzelin" - reportaż 13.30 Telekurier 14.00 Koszykarskie ABC 14.15 Magazyn siatkarski 14.30 Krople miłości (127/148) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 15.00 Podróże Obieżystópki - program dla dzieci 15.20 Bliżej prawa 15.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny (pawt.) 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Temat wiejski (powt.) 16.35 Kwiaty i ogrody 16.45 Bez ściągi - program młodzieżowy 17.20 Co. jest grane? 17.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co. mnie gryzie? 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 Miedzą do Europy - magazyn poruszający aktualne problemy rolnictwa 19.30 Dixie: "Pętaki" - serial animowany prod. polskiej 19.40 Pampalini - łowca zwierząt: "Pampalini i żyrafa" - serial animowany prod. polskiej 19.50 Plastelinki - serial animowany prod. polskiej 20.00 Nauka po roku 2000: "Wyzwania superkomputera" - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 20.30 Niezapomniany (85/236) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 21.00 Niezapomniany (86/236) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 Krople miłości (127/148) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej (powt.) 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Integracja (powt.) 23.00 07 zgłoś się (7): "Brudna sprawa" - serial sensacyjny TVP 24.00 Obszary Niemiec: "Rhan" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 0.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.45 Kropka nad i - program public. 7.15 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Super Świnka- serial anim. 8.35 Farma pełna strachów - serial anim. 9.00 Kamila (65) - serial 9.50 Maria (218) - telenawela 10.40 Anna (52) - telenawela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętnaści - telenowela 12.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści 13.25 Start w TVN meta na scenie - prog. rozrywkowy 13.55 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 14.20 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.45 Super Świnka - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 Ich czworo i pies - serial 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Maratan uśmiechu 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn 18.05 Kamila (66) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Labirynt namiętnaści - telenowela 20.30 Grzech niewinnaści - film obycz., USA 22.20 Ibisekcja - talk shaw 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.10 Kropka nad i 23.35 Multikino - magazyn filmawy 0.05 Znowu razem (ost.) - serial 0.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 1.05 Granie na zawołanie RTL 7 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993 06.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 06.50 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 07.35 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 08.20 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 08.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.30 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994 09.55 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992 10.20 Dogonić śmierć (Touch and Die) (3) - serial sensacyjny, Włochy/USA 1991, 11.10 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999 11.55 Teleshopping 12.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 13.15 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993 13.40 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 14.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 15.05 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994 15.30 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992 16.00 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 17.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 18.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial komediowy, USA 1979 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1979 21.45 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Murder Call - serial kryminalny, Australia 1997 00.10 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 00.55 Czynnik PSI 1 - serial SF, Kanada 1996 01.40 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1979 03.10 Murder Call - serial kryminalny, Australia 1997 03.55 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 04.40 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:45 Dziennik krajowy 08:10 Sport-telegram; powt. 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Anima; odc. 1 - Piotr Dumała; program Jerzego Armaty; powt. 09:05 Złotopolscy; odc. 152 - Tomek i Ewa; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Dymek 09:30 Quasimodo; odc. 9 - W pułapce; serial animowany dla dzieci 10:00 Polonica; Tajemnice Sahary; odc. 1/7; 1989 serial prod. włoskiej; reż: Alberto Negrin; wyk: Michael York, Ben Kingsley, James Farentino, Andie Mac Dowell, Daniel Olbrychski; powt. 11:00 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania; powt. 11:15 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi; Piosenki Skaldów w Teatrze STU; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 MdM; program rozrywkowy; powt. 12:45 Złotopolscy; odc. 152 - Tomek i Ewa; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Dymek; powt. 13:10 Zaproszenie; Perła wód polskich; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 13:30 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej; powt. 13:55 Magazyn informacji turystycznej; powt. 14:15 Wieści polonijne; powt. 14:30 Magazyn Polonijny z Niemiec; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Muzyka ludzi gór; film dok. Stanisława Snopka 15:30 Myśl o ikonie; reportaż 16:00 Muzyczny Serwis Jedynki 16:10 Rower Błażeja 16:15 Teleexpress Junior 16:25 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Quasimodo; odc. 9 - W pułapce; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 17:45 Krzyżówka szczęścia; teleturniej 18:10 Credo 2000; magazyn katolicki; powt. 18:40 Gość Jedynki 18:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 152 - Tomek i Ewa; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Dymek; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Maurycy i Hawranek; odc. 8 - Piąta klepka; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Prognoza pogody 19:58 Sport 20:00 Teatr Telewizji; Podróż do Moskwy; 1999 autor - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński; reż: Maciej Englert; wyk: Leon Charewicz,Ignacy Gogolewski 21:25 Filmówka; odc. 4 - Pierwsze etiudy 21:45 Romantyczne podróże do Polski; odc. 4 - Podróż do Wilna; reportaż Mariusza Wituski 22:20 Wieści polonijne 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Wielka ucieczka cenzora; film dok. Grzegorza Brauna 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:30 Krzyżówka szczęścia; teleturniej; powt. 00:55 Złotopolscy; odc. 152 - Tomek i Ewa; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Dymek; powt. 01:20 Maurycy i Hawranek; odc. 8 - Piąta klepka; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport; powt. 01:59 Prognoza pogody; powt. 02:00 Teatr Telewizji; Podróż do Moskwy; 1999 autor - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński; reż: Maciej Englert; wyk: Leon Charewicz,Ignacy Gogolewski; powt. 03:25 Filmówka; odc. 4 - Pierwsze etiudy; powt. 03:45 Romantyczne podróże do Polski; odc. 4 - Podróż do Wilna; reportaż Mariusza Wituski; powt. 04:20 Wieści polonijne; powt. 04:30 Panorama; powt. 04:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:00 Wielka ucieczka cenzora; film dok. Grzegorza Brauna; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 07.40 Serce włóczęgi (Hallelujah I'm aBum) - komedia, USA 1933, reż. Lewis Milestone, wyk. Al Jolson, Madge Evans, Frank Morgan, Harry Langdon (80 min) 09.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 09.30 Żandarm z Saint Tropez (Le gendarme de Saint Tropez) - komedia, Francja 1964, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre (95 min) 11.10 Junior - program rozrywkowy 11.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.10 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 13.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.20 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 16.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.10 Dziewczyny z parkingu (Valet Girls) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Rafał Zieliński, wyk. Jeanne Byron, Meri D. Marshall, April Stewart, John Terlesky (80 min) 18.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 19.30 A gdyby tak nie zapalić? (No Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 21.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.20 Żandarm i policjantki (Le gendarme et les gendarmettes) - komedia, Francja 1982, reż. Jean Girault, Tony Aboyantz, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Guy Grosso (95 min) 00.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 00.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 01.00 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu HBO 06.15 Na planie filmu Dzień ojca - reportaż 06.35 Duchy Missisipi (Ghosts of Mississippi) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Whoopi Goldberg, James Woods, Craig T. Nelson (125 min) 08.45 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Kevin Costner - magazyn filmowy 09.20 Gattaca - Szok przyszłości (Gattaca) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Jude Law, Alan Arkin (102 min) 11.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 11.30 Niewinni czarodzieje - film obyczajowy, Polska 1960, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Cybulski, Krystyna Stypułkowska, Kalina Jędrusik (90 min) 13.00 Napad (Home Invasion) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. David S. Jackson, wyk. Veronica Hamel, Bonnie Root, Jeremy Ratchford, Cress Williams (86 min) 14.30 Prezes na fali (Chairman of the Board) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Alex Zamm, wyk. Carrot Top, Courtney Thorne-Smith (91 min) 16.05 Małolaty ninja w lunaparku (3 Ninjas. High Noon at Mega Mountain) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Mathew Botuchis, Chelsey Earlywine, Hulk Hogan, Victor Vong, Jim Varney (90 min) 17.40 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Susan Sarandon - magazyn filmowy 18.15 Kosz (The Basket) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Rich Cowan, wyk. Karen Allen, Elwon Bakly, Peter Coyote, Jack Bannon (105 min) 20.00 Mężczyzna, 6 żon i 29 dzieci - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 21.00 Kto wrobił Królika Rogera? (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Joanna Cassidy, Christopher Lloyd, Stubby Kaye (99 min) 22.40 Gattaca - Szok przyszłości (Gattaca) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Jude Law, Alan Arkin (102 min) 00.25 Robinson Crusoe (Daniel Defoe's Robinson Crusoe) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, William Takaku (86 min) 01.55 Błękitna laguna (The Blue Lagoon) - film przygodowy, USA 1980, reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Brooke Shields, Christopher Atkins, Leo McKern, William Daniels (100 min) 03.40 Żywioł (Undertow) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Eric Red, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Charles Dance, Mia Sara (88 min) 05.10 Natura agresji - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku